


Un Pendio Scivoloso

by Anonim_Girl05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Nathalie Sancoeur-centric, POV Nathalie Sancoeur, Pre-Relationship, Skiing Trip, Unhealty realtionships, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05
Summary: Le stava sempre vicino, come se fosse la persona più importante del suo mondo.Tuttavia sapeva perfettamente di non esserlo...
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Un Pendio Scivoloso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karuvapatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Slippery Slope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614686) by [karuvapatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/pseuds/karuvapatta). 



> Ciao a tutti! Questo è il mio nuovo lavoro.
> 
> È una sorta di riadattamento/versione personale della mitica fanfic "A Slippery Slope" di Karuvapatta, una fantastica Fanwriter.  
> Non so se qualcuno la conosce o se la ricorda… Risale a due anni fa, oramai.
> 
> Ho deciso di fare ciò in omaggio alla scrittrice e al contempo per riportare alla luce questa fic, ma questa volta con un rating differente, più accessibile a tutti coloro che magari -come me- si sentono scoraggiati nel leggere rating più alti (es. L'originale è una fanfiction M-rated).
> 
> Come struttura mi sono attenuta all'originale, ma talvolta ho apportato alcuni cambiamenti.
> 
> Karu, spero che tu non lo trovi un gesto irritante…  
> Ho tentato di avvisarti tramite Tumblr (come anonimo, dal momento che non possiedo un account, ma comunque dicendoti che ero io) per dirti ciò, ma non ho ottenuto alcuna risposta… Magari non l'hai ricevuto?  
> In ogni caso, spero che ti piaccia. ❣️
> 
> Ah, vi avviso. Io non ho alcun lettore Beta, quindi i miei scritti non saranno impeccabili.

Si chiamava Jacques.  
Il suo ampio sorriso e la sua voce roca, così come il modo in cui gesticolava con la mano sinistra, erano davvero affascinanti agli occhi di Nathalie, un qualcosa di ipnotico…  
Si sentiva come se fosse calamitata da quella voce, bassa e dolce.

Nathalie bevve il suo drink e sorrise all'uomo dall'altra parte del bancone, il quale continuava senza interruzioni con il suo monologo.  
Le parole le scivolavano addosso, non le ascoltava appieno.  
Erano come un dolce sottofondo ai suoi pensieri confusi.

"Sei qui da molto?" Domandò Jacques, rendendosi conto del fatto che aveva parlato per circa sette minuti di fila senza mai effettivamente coinvolgerla.

"Una settimana", disse Nathalie con disinvoltura.

"Vacanza?"

"Lavoro, in realtà," un sorriso le divampò sul viso alla vista della confusione del barista.  
"Non mi dispiace il cambio di scenario, però."

Il bar dell'hotel offriva una vista mozzafiato sulle montagne, le quali cime erano spolverate da un velo di neve candida, irradiate dalle piste illuminate che intrattenevano gli sciatori notturni.  
Anche così, il cielo era punteggiato di stelle, senza la foschia prodotta dall'inquinamento luminoso che vedeva quotidianamente a Parigi.  
A Nathalie piaceva la vista.  
Le piaceva l'aria, nitida e frizzante.  
Le piaceva anche la sua bevanda, la quale la riscaldava dall'interno,  
la musica ambientale, che conferiva all'atmosfera un'aura rilassante,  
e il modo in cui quest'uomo la guardava oltre il bordo del bicchiere.

Fu allora che entrò il signor Agreste.  
Il quale arrivo la risvegliò da quel torpore.

"Buonasera, signore" disse Nathalie automaticamente.  
Jacques si voltò e alla vista dell'uomo rimase a bocca aperta.

"Signora? È come una sua amante...?"  
Le domandò sottovoce, ma non abbastanza da non essere sentito da Gabriel,  
il quale lo guardò con la sua espressione più fredda e sdegnosa, sembrava che le sfacciate parole del barista gli fossero risultate in qualche modo… Offensive.  
Non poteva biasimarlo.

Nathalie emise un sospiro.  
"No. È il mio capo."

Jacques aveva ancora i suoi sospetti.  
E Gabriel, prendendo posto da parte a lei, aveva fatto il contrario di dissiparli.

"Buonasera," disse con un tono freddo.

Ordinò un bicchiere di bourbon e rimase seduto a sorseggiarlo, guardando Jacques di traverso finché non colse il suggerimento e si allontanò velocemente.  
Nessuno poteva far sentire qualcuno sgradito come quell'uomo.

Nathalie coprì la sua irritazione con altro alcool.

"C'è qualcosa di cui ha bisogno, signore?" chiese lei piacevolmente. Il vin brulé le allentò la lingua, in quanto non avrebbe mai preso quel tono informale con lui in altre circostanze.  
"Mi ha concesso la serata libera."

"Non si tratta di lavoro", ha detto Agreste.

Poteva quasi credergli. Il viaggio in sé non avrebbe riguardato il lavoro.  
Era stato uno sforzo impressionante fare in modo che ci fosse un po' di tempo tra padre e figlio in cui potessero legare lontano dalla triste dimora.  
E mentre si isolava nella sua stanza per alcune ore per lavorare ai suoi progetti, il signor Agreste si sforzò davvero di trascorrere del tempo con Adrien, per la gioia del ragazzo.  
Tuttavia, Nathalie era quella che doveva cercare di seguire Adrien nel corso di sci, motivo per cui Gabriel aveva accettato in primo luogo la "vacanza", per insegnare al figlio a sciare, cosa che fra l'altro non si prendeva l'impegno di fare, lasciando tutto il lavoro a Nathalie, il che non era possibile da parte sua; poi lasciò che la trascinasse nelle lezioni di snowboard, cosa che sperava facesse ragionare suo padre, ma fece il contrario, essendo ancora lei la persona ad occuparsi di questo; poi ha promesso di unirsi a lui sulla pista di pattinaggio il giorno seguente, anche se a questo punto era tutta contusa e dolorante.  
Ma il ragazzo era felice, e se Nathalie aveva qualche debolezza era un Agreste che le sorrideva, che le mostrava gratitudine per ciò che faceva… Per loro.

"Pensavo stesse trascorrendo la serata con Adrien", disse con finto stupore.

"Stava per chiamare una sua amica, la signorina Dupain-Cheng",  
Rispose Agreste.  
"Ho pensato che volesse un po' di privacy."

Nathalie sorrise fra sé e sé.  
Era un peccato che il signor Agreste non avesse accettato che alcuni degli amici di Adrien si unissero a loro, ma egli era così quando si trattava di socializzazione.

Il vino era finito e aveva voglia di berne un altro bicchiere, ciò pareva la soluzione migliore per allontanare lo stress causato dalla cosiddetta vacanza…  
Ma se avesse continuato in questo modo, l'indomani rischiava di dover affrontare l'intera giornata -già faticosa- con un pungolante mal di testa.  
Però non era solita avere del tempo libero in un hotel di lusso con una vista così splendida, anche se il suddetto tempo lo stava trascorrendo in compagnia il suo capo, persona che sperava di dimenticare -almeno- durante la serata. 

Il signor Agreste strinse le labbra e aggrottò la fronte.  
Seguendo il suo sguardo, Nathalie notò che Jacques non aveva ancora lasciato il bar e di tanto in tanto era ancora un pensiero eletrizzante lanciare occhiate nella sua direzione, se doveva essere sincera.

"Quell'uomo", disse il signor Agreste con voce di disapprovazione.  
"Ha... intenzioni spiacevoli. Io se fossi in te non mi fiderei tanto di lui."

Nathalie emise un sospiro stanco.  
Il signor Agreste indossava il suo Miraculous sotto la copertura strategica della sua camicia e non era in grado di disattivare i suoi poteri di empatia anche quando non cercava un bersaglio da akumizzare.

Ad essere sinceri, Jacques non sembrava avere chissà che cosa in mente… Voleva essere solo gentile e la servì davvero molto bene.

Si rese conto di tutte quelle sciocchezze e spinse via il bicchiere vuoto.  
Ne aveva abbastanza, inoltre aveva bevuto troppo.  
L'idea della vacanza era terribile fin dall'inizio… Perché aveva pensato che potesse portare con sé un riscontro positivo?  
Era una stupida.

Amava il suo lavoro, e il suo capo, forse in misura malsana, estrema.  
Una cosa era lavorare per lunghe ore a una sfilata di moda o una nuova collezione invernale, ma un'altra era fungere da madre per il figlio del suo capo o rischiare la vita come Mayura per cercare di prendere i Miraculous e fare ritornare sua moglie.  
Aveva commesso l'errore da dilettante di fidanzarsi emotivamente, di provare quel profondo amore che la porterebbe al suicidio pur di renderlo di nuovo felice e ora non aveva nessuno da incolpare se non sé stessa.

Emozioni, pensò Nathalie.  
A che servivano?

"Io... chiedo scusa", disse il signor Agreste con evidente sforzo, ma con un filo di dispiacere appena visibile intriso nella sua voce. "Per averti rovinato la serata."

Non sembrava scusarsi. Forse percepiva qualcosa in Jacques, un'affinità per il male; Nathalie no, ma non era la miglior giudice del carattere del mondo.  
Inoltre, c'era qualcosa di piacevole nell'azienda del signor Agreste dopo così tanti anni: una comprensione silenziosa e reciproca che i sentimenti erano superflui e ostacolavano il lavoro effettivo.

"Non importa", disse Nathalie, e scoprì che lo intendeva davvero.  
"Dovrei andare a dormire, comunque."

Il signor Agreste si alzò e la seguì come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. A questo punto, Nathalie provò prima una fitta di irritazione, poi qualcos'altro, sentendosi ardere e diventare di una leggera tonalità di rosso le guance. 

Provava del disagio… Egli si preoccupava fin troppo per lei da quando era malata a causa del Miraculous danneggiato, ma anche ora che non stava più avendo gravi problemi -se non qualche raro colpetto di tosse- le stava sempre vicino, come se fosse la persona più importante del suo mondo.  
Tuttavia sapeva perfettamente di non esserlo, altrimenti non si spiegherebbero in alcun modo le loro azioni.

Nel profondo della sua anima, affiorava una piccola parte irrazionale… Provava orgoglio e si sentiva lusingata dalla premura dell'uomo, ma prevaleva la sensazione di sentirsi di troppo, come un peso, un rimpiazzo, come se stesse approfittando delle sue preoccupazioni per passare del tempo con lui non proprio nel modo tradizionale in cui capo e dipendente trascorrono le loro giornate.

Inoltre lo trovava imbarazzante.  
Tutte quelle persone sedute ai propri tavoli, chissà cosa pensavano di loro, chissà cosa pensavano di lei.  
Non importava, conosceva già le voci che circolavano sul suo conto,  
lei si limitava a ignorarle.  
Sapeva perfettamente che erano solo sciocchezze nate dalla bocca degli stolti.

La sua camera era in una parte diversa dell'hotel dalla suite di lusso che aveva prenotato per l'uomo e suo figlio.  
A ogni passo cresceva la consapevolezza che il signor Agreste apparentemente intendeva accompagnarla fino alla porta.

"Signore?" chiese, fermandosi con la chiave magnetica vicino alla serratura.

Gli occhi dell'uomo scattarono su di lei, poi sul grande "112" in ferro battuto sulla porta della stanza e poi di nuovo su Nathalie.  
Sentendosi a disagio si schiarì la gola.

"Chiedo scusa. Sono abituato a-"

Era abituato a seguirla. Nathalie sospirò.

"La sua stanza è al piano di sopra, signore."

C'era una qualità strana nel suo sguardo: una morbidezza nei suoi occhi grigio-blu che lei non sapeva come interpretare.  
A volte l'aveva guardata in quel modo, anche se era soltanto quando veniva sopraffatta da colpi di tosse disumani, ma la guardava così solo per preoccupazione… Niente di più.  
Ma in quel momento era diverso… 

Non le importava.  
Amava le sue mura ed era più facile fingere che fossero lì a mascherare le sue sensazioni quando il signor Agreste non era concentrato unicamente su di lei, e soprattutto, quando non aveva bevuto.  
Se avesse guardato troppo attentamente avrebbe potuto vedere troppo, nonostante Gabriel avesse giurato di non usare mai il Miraculous al fine di spiare lei o Adrien, ma sapeva che se non fosse riuscita a controllarsi, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di un Miraculous, dal momento che sentiva le emozioni vorticare dentro di sé come un potente uragano.

"Ti sta davvero molto bene, sai?", disse dolcemente il signor Agreste, accarezzandole la caratteristica ciocca rossa fra i capelli.  
Li aveva toccati come non aveva mai fatto in pubblico.  
La facevano risultare un po' meno professionale, ma le incorniciavano piacevolmente il viso creando un delicato contrasto… Rosso e nero.

La gola di Nathalie si asciugò.  
La mano del signor Agreste era pericolosamente vicina a toccarla, il suo palmo irradiava un piacevole calore umano mentre le spostava qualche capello dietro l'orecchio. 

"Signore."

Parlare era stato un errore.  
Doveva aver sentito l'instabilità nella sua voce, la sua raucedine.

"Nathalie," rispose lui.

Era ingiusto il modo in cui il suo nome gli rotolava dalla lingua.  
Si ritrovò istintivamente a far scorrere la chiave magnetica e retrocedere all'interno della stanza, per timore di fare qualcosa di stupido come baciarlo nel mezzo del corridoio dell'hotel, dal momento che i suoi pensieri non erano particolarmente lucidi.

Lui la seguì e le prese il viso tra le mani.  
Si sentiva leggera, tutto sembrava assumere una foschia onirica…  
Alcool e passione erano una miscela pericolosa e ormai quella sera niente aveva importanza, niente aveva senso.

'Stupida', fu l'ultimo chiaro pensiero di Nathalie; si sentiva una vera sciocca.  
Poi lo baciava, concentrata solo sul calore del suo tocco, la morbida pressione delle sue labbra contro le sue.  
Non riuscì a trattenere un brivido una volta che lui le avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita, tirandola più vicino, impossibilmente vicino.

Nathalie, però, continuava a sentirsi un'idiota, la donna più stupida di Francia.  
Come un semplice rimpiazzo, uno strumento utilizzato da Gabriel per sfogare la propria tristezza.  
Si sentiva male a godere di un momento del genere… Non era vero. Lui non l'amava.

Aveva deciso di scansarlo da sé.  
Provava un'immensa vergogna per l'accaduto, com'era potuto avvenire un qualcosa del genere?

"Signore, mi- mi spiace tantissimo! Non so come sia potuto succedere, ma le prometto che non avverrà nuovamente."  
La mortificazione era palese nella sua voce.

Il signor Agreste si limitò a guardarla intensamente negli occhi.  
Ella dall'imbarazzo non riusciva a mantenere un contatto visivo stabile, ma quando lui le sollevò con l'indice il mento, fu costretta a guardarlo.

"Nathalie… Non importa."  
Disse con una voce dolce e amorevole.  
Prima di tirarla in un nuovo bacio.

**Author's Note:**

> Bene, spero che vi sia piaciuto… ~♡  
> Vi ringrazio per la lettura!
> 
> Per favore, lasciate un commento, è molto importante per me, può motivarmi e aiutarmi a migliorare.  
> Accetto anche critiche costruttive, purché siano dette con un tono garbato.
> 
> E Karu, spero che tu abbia apprezzato il dono! ♥️ :)


End file.
